


Maybe

by uh_oh_my_lasagna



Series: Yandere Asra [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sub/Dom undertones, asra’s really fucked now, attempts at trying to murder, however, mazelinka’s house didn’t deserve this, mc still dead rip, rip asra he’s so fucked ooooofff, sub!Julian, the violent/dark thoughts are, there’s sex but it’s not graphic, yandere!Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_oh_my_lasagna/pseuds/uh_oh_my_lasagna
Summary: Full of vengeance, Asra knocks on the door of some old house in the South End, ready to kill Julian with the knife in his jacket pocket. That is, until things go south (pun totally unintended). (But I’ll take credit for it.)





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at 8 am and edited at 6 pm while I was hungry so there’s that  
Lmao anyways this is sort of getting towards unhinged so watch yourselves.

This was it. Tonight was the night.

Asra took in the sight of Julian’s house (or was it his grandma’s?) and smiled. It was a the shabby little thing, and it smelled faintly of night shade. This was it. Tonight was the _night_. He was finally going to kill Julian. Oh, how he fantasized about this night.

Taking care of the knife in his cloak, Asra cleared his throat, then knocked on the door. There was a brief moment of silence, which allowed Asra to get into character. The door opened, and Asra was face to face with _him_.

“Oh! Er, Asra? What are you doing here?” Julian asked nervously. Well, more like surprised. Whatever.

Asra looked to him sadly, asking softly, “Can I come in? I just... I just want to talk about something.”

“O—Of course!” Julian said, swinging the door open for Asra. Asra gave him a tired smile—it was just a little before, after all—and stepped in. He looked around the room, seeing pots and pans and bottles all over the place. There was a fireplace with glowing embers keeping the house warm, and a small work table near it.

“So... What brought you to this nick of the woods?” Julian asked, trying and failing to sound casual.

Asra looked down, brows pinched tight. “Well, you see, I just.” He sighed, looking to the side. Tears involuntarily gathered in his eyes. “I miss them,” he whispered.

Before he could say anything else, two arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he was being held to Julian’s chest. Asra froze. Should he do it now? Should he stab now? He slid his arms around Julian’s waist. Not yet.

Julian sighed shakily. “Me too.”

Asra allowed himself to be held for a few more moments before detaching himself from the doctor. Julian pulled back reluctantly, looking surprisingly touched starved, what with the way he lingered so close. Asra cringed internally at the hand that hovered near his.

They both stood there for a long moment, Julian wallowing in his annoying self pity, Asra thinking of ways he could kill the annoying rat.

“Want some tea?” The doctor asked, motioning to the fire place, which had a kettle hanging over it. “I bet the water’s still hot.”

“That would be nice, thank you,” Asra replied, smiling a bit. Julian smiled back, then turned to grab some cups.

_Now_.

Asra should kill him _now_.

He took a step forward, slowly reaching into his jacket—

“What kind of tea would you like?” Julian asked.

Asra paused. “What kind do you have?”

“Chamomile, Green, regular ol’ black...” he trailed off, looking into the cabinet. “Oh! We have Oolong.”

_Okay_, Asra decided. _Maybe_ _after_ _tea_.

Asra waited restlessly for his tea, wanting to get this over with. When it was ready, Julian’s fingertips touched his as he passed the cup of steaming heaven over. Julian’s cheeks turned a little pink. Asra couldn’t help but tease him about it.

“Something wrong, doctor?” He asked, smirking a little. Julian’s face lit up like a firework, and he quickly shook his head.

“No! No, it’s nothing,” he replied, sipping on his tea to distract himself. Asra hummed slyly. Oh yes, killing him was going to be so fun.

They passed the night talking a little, teasing here and there. It wasn’t until Asra made up his mind on how to kill Julian that things finally got put into motion.

“You know... I’ve been thinking, Julian,” he said slowly, sliding a hand along the table to touch his arm. Julian blinked up at him.

“Yes?” He asked.

Asra smiled serenely, gliding his fingers up and down Julian’s pale, pale arm. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom, hm?”

Julian squirmed, then, looking away. _Shit_.

“I don’t know, Asra,” he said nervously. “I mean, we broke up once, and your apprentice is missing—“

“Don’t you want to forget?” Asra urged, cutting him off impatiently. “Don’t you want to forget, just for the night?”

Julian took in a shaky breath, face bright red. “I don’t know...” he said uncertainly.

Asra restrained from huffing and stood up. He walked to Julian’s side and ran a hand through his hair, taking care not to be _too_ forceful.

“Just stop thinking,” he said softly, running his thumb along Julian’s bottom lip. “I’ll take care of you.”

Julian got even more flustered, if that was possible, but he leaned into the touch, lips parting easily, and said softly, “Okay.”

Asra smiled and led him to the sleeping space beneath the floor, taking in the comfortable bedding. “This will do,” he said, pulling Julian in. “This will do just fine.”

They got lost in their carnal desire that night. They got lost in each other, mixing and mixing until suddenly, Asra wasn’t sure where he began and Julian ended. It was like two waxy candles melting into each other. Did Julian want to kill him? Was Asra going to fuck his corpse and eat his heart out? Were they going to kiss for longer this time? Why did that make his heart pound? Was it his own, or was it Julian’s, echoing though his body? Would Julian let him eat him raw and cut him into tiny bits? What was _happening_ to him?

Asra pushed and Julian pulled. Asra gave and Julian took. Asra called Julian a slut and Julian said “thank you.” It was _maddening_.

At one point, Asra took out his knife, ready to strike, ready to _end_ _this_, please _god_ end this, but Julian had looked at him with something so warm itreminded him of days with his apprentice, when they would relax together and cuddle in the sunlight. Before he even knew what was happening, he was lowering his knife, and Julian was whisper screaming, “More, Asra, _more_.“

And so, Asra didn’t kill Julian that night. He had looked at Julian, red faced and oddly, grotesquely beautiful, and thought to himself, “No, I’ll kill him tomorrow.”

Then tomorrow came, and Asra almost did it. He was _so_ _close_...

But the look on Julian’s sleeping face, it... it _did_ something to him. Something only his apprentice could do.

It made him uncomfortable.

It made him _scared_.

_Asra_ _couldn’t_ _kill_ _him_.

Even though he really wanted to, Asra couldn’t do it. Something _changed_ last night, and it was fucking up his _everything_.

Asra left the house long before Julian woke up. He felt ashamed of himself, more than pissed off that he couldn’t at least cut Julian’s throat. He should go back there, kill the bastard in his sleep. It’s what he deserved. But he _couldn’t_. Julian somehow became a weakness, and Asra was damned if he was going to stab another one of his weaknesses. He learned from his first mistake, and he wasn’t going to make a second one, no matter how angry it made him, no matter how much it pissed him off to see Julian walk up to his doorstep the next day and awkwardly ask him out to lunch.

Asra couldn’t do it. _He_ _couldn’t_. Maybe one day, but not today.

(Or, in his dreams while he was sleeping, tangled up with Julian, maybe never. Maybe he wouldn’t kill Julian, at all, ever.)

Maybe. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it!!


End file.
